


Honeymooning

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Series: Dad Spencer Reid [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: After their stellar destination wedding, Spencer, Derek and Kate take a trip to Italy (courtesy of one David Rossi of course).More tags to be added later.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Dad Spencer Reid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730608
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Drunk on a Plane

The three days Kate, Spencer, and Derek spent in Boston were incredible. They went to the aquarium, took a tour of Fenway, took a duck boat tour, and even went to Quincy Market (although they didn’t stay long, as it was overwhelming for both Kate and Spencer). By the time they made it to the Boston Logan International airport it was nine pm the Tuesday after the wedding. 

Kate had fallen asleep in the cab which was a good sign that she would be tired enough to sleep on the flight. She had taken planes a few times before between Las Vegas and D.C., but she had never flown internationally before. 

Spencer wished he could have let her sleep, but trying to go through TSA with a sleeping child would be more that he and Derek could handle. Between each of them, they had a large suitcase, three duffle bags, three carry ons, and Kate’s car seat, they really needed the extra hands. 

“Honey you have to get up,” Spencer said, unbuckling Kate from the backseat of the cab. 

“Can you carry me daddy?” Kate asked. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I need you to carry your bags.”

“Awww,” Kate whined.

“I promise I’ll carry you after we check our bags, okay?” Spencer said, helping her into her backpack. With their arms loaded with their things, Derek paid the driver, then they made their way into the airport.

They went to baggage check first to drop off their suitcase. Spencer offered to pick Kate up once he had a free hand, but now that she had woken up a bit, she no longer wanted to be carried. 

The line for TSA was long as usual. Spencer had been with the BAU for so long that he had forgotten what normal people had to endure for the sake of air travel. When they traveled for cases they just met on the tarmac. They could leave within half an hour of being presented a case whereas everyone else had to arrive at the airport at least an hour early, go through TSA, wait for the flight, then wait to be called to board. Right now Spencer was wishing he was on the jet, laying back on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand instead of herding a half asleep eight year old through airport security. 

They made it through security eventually and then to the first class lounge (Spencer had of course insisted to Rossi that they didn’t need first class tickets, but the older man had already purchased them, so there was really nothing Spencer could do).

They found the first open couch and plopped their things down on the ground around them. Spencer’s main focus was on getting Kate back to sleep as soon as possible. That didn’t seem to be a problem, however, as the minute she laid down across Spencer and Derek’s laps, she fell back asleep. 

Spencer watched fondly as she snored softly and buried her face into his stomach. She looked so much like her mother when she slept. Carol had been almost as tall as Spencer with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kate may have gotten her hair color and eye color from her father, but her facial structure was just like her mother’s and she was covered head to toe in freckles. She had her button nose, high cheekbones and her round face. 

It was a little odd for Spencer when he was reminded of Carol. He hadn’t been close to her, hadn’t been in love with her, but it still saddened him to think about her death. He had only known her for a few months before she dropped out, and honestly he hadn’t thought of her much at all during the six months he didn’t see her. 

No, Spencer wasn’t sad because he missed her, he was sad because she was missing this, this being Kate growing up. He was sad because he thought of what could’ve been, what Kate could’ve had. 

What always stopped him in his tracks was thinking about what wouldn’t have been if things had turned out differently. Spencer probably wouldn’t have moved to Quantico or taken his job with the BAU unless Carol was willing to move with him. He would have felt obligated to pursue a relationship with Carol for Kate’s sake and then he wouldn’t have ended up with Derek. 

Then there was the worst possibility which was that Carol still would have kept Kate from Spencer. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he didn’t have Kate. Without her there would be nothing to stop him from going to dark places after cases, nothing to stop him from taking the rest of the dilaudid with him. 

“What are you thinking about baby?” Derek asked. Spencer smiled. 

“Just how grateful I am for you and Kate.” 

Derek smiled back and wrapped an arm around Spencer’s shoulder, urging him to lay his head down. 

“Take a nap Spencer, you seem tired. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to board.” 

“I’m alright, I want to stay up with you,” Spencer said, though he was yawning as he did so. “Besides, I want to sleep on the plane.”

They were called to board forty-five minutes later. Once again Spencer was reminded how much he hated comercial travel. Despite the extra room that came with first class, it was still a hassle to shove three duffle bags into the overhead compartment. They were at the very back of the cabin, by the bathrooms, as it was the only row of seats in first class that had three in a row rather than two.

By now Kate was well acquainted with air travel, and she knew to wait for her carseat to be placed down before sitting down. Once they were all situated, with Kate by the window, Spencer in the middle, and Derek by the aisle, Kate began to fall asleep again. 

“Kate, wake up,” Spencer said, effectively rousing her from her sleep. “If you sleep while we’re taking off your ears won’t pop, remember?” 

“But I’m so tired daddy,” Kate complained.

“You can go to sleep soon sweetheart, why don’t you play with your tablet,” Spencer said, handing her the iPad that he had finally broken down and bought. Spencer was a technophobe and did not want any unnecessary technology in his home, hell, he didn’t even have a television until Derek moved in, but as Kate got older she bugged him more and more frequently about getting her a tablet. It had been Derek that convinced him in the end that a piece of technology all to herself wouldn’t kill Kate.

Kate took the iPad from Spencer and opened her favorite game to keep herself occupied. Spencer turned back to Derek who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Not long now, we’ll be in the air and we can all go to sleep babe,” Derek said. 

“I know. I just hope she lasts that long,” Spencer replied.

They took off just moments later. Kate was a little nervous, as she always was during takeoff, but it was only about twenty minutes until they reached cruising altitude, at which time she promptly abandoned her tablet and fell asleep. Spencer had planned on sleeping immediately too, until Derek ordered each of them a glass of wine. 

“It’s our honeymoon Spence,” he said when he saw Spencer’s look of protest. “Have one drink with me.”

One turned into two, which turned to four. Neither man was drunk per say, especially not Derek who held his alcohol very well, but they were a little buzzed. Now JJ had a different name for each of Spencer’s moods and every level of intoxication. JJ would call Spencer’s current state “lovey Spencer”. It was true, when the genius was just straddling the line between sober and tipsy, he became very affectionate. 

Even before they were dating “lovey Spencer” would get up close and personal with Derek. He would sit in his lap or plant sweet kisses on his cheek, jaw, neck, wherever he could reach. That was what he was doing now. He had lifted up the armrest between their seats and swung his legs up onto Derek’s lap, tucked close to him and kissing him all over. By now it was midnight, and Spencer had drunk away any thoughts of sleep.

“Watch yourself baby, we’re in public,” Derek said when Spencer nipped at his ear. He was considerably more sober than Spencer who, still, wasn’t drunk, just a little tipsy. 

“Don’t care Der,” Spencer mumbled into his neck. “Just love you so much.” Derek let out a chuckle that turned to a gasp when Spencer groped him through his sweats. Okay, maybe Spencer was a little drunker than he thought. In his head he counted the hours since dinner. That plus the four glasses of wine and, where did those mini vodka bottles come from? He didn’t order them. 

“Spence did you order vodka while I was in the bathroom?” Derek asked.

“Yup,” he popped the “p”. “There’s a sip left in this one.” Spencer held an almost empty bottle out to Derek who ignored it. 

“You’re a little drunk aren’t you baby?” Derek laughed. 

“Drunk and horny,” Spencer whispered. “Let me suck you off Der.”

“Oh no, not here,” Derek protested. God, he hated to be the voice of reason. Honestly, joining the mile high club wouldn’t be such a bad idea if their daughter wasn’t sleeping right next to them.

“Why not? You’re always encouraging me to be more adventurous,” Spencer said with a pout. It was true, while Spencer had plenty of his own kinks, he did not share Derek’s excitement for getting it on in places other than their bedroom. This, however, was not the time nor place to experiment sexually.

“Babe, Kate is right there. What if she wakes up.” 

“Oh yeah,” Spencer said, looking back at his daughter. 

“I promise as soon as we get to the hotel room we’ll have some alone time, okay?” Spencer nodded. “Until then get some rest. I know I’m going to.”

Spencer snuggled up against Derek, leaning his head on his shoulder and draping the blanket that the flight attendant brought over both of them.

“Night Der,” Spencer sighed.

“Goodnight pretty boy.”


	2. Hotels and Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tired while editing so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes

Kate woke up around five in the morning. Well, five in the morning in Boston time. In Italy it would be eleven in the morning. She was the first of the three of them to wake, her father and Derek still sleeping soundly in the seats next to her. It was light out, because they were now closer to Italy than the US, but most of the window coverings were still closed. The plane was quiet, as Kate was one of the few passengers who had woken up. She contemplated waking her fathers, but in the end decided that it would be best to let them sleep a little longer, after all, Spencer could be grumpy if he was woken up before he was ready. 

Instead of waking her dad up, Kate pulled out her coloring book from her backpack. What she really wanted was to watch cartoons, but she had fallen asleep so quickly the night before that she forgot to ask her dad to connect her iPad to the in flight wifi, and she didn't know how to work the TV screen that sat in front of her seat. 

Kate tended to be an overpacker, a quirk that Spencer had passed down, so she had plenty of entertainment options. Three coloring books seemed unnecessary, until you thought about it. There was her favorite, the Disney Princess book. That one was almost filled however, so as a backup she had the barn animals book. But Kate wasn’t always in the mood for barn animals. Finally she had her mandala coloring book. That one was technically for adults, as it was more complex and the sections were smaller, but it would eat up more time than either of the others. The only downside to that one was that Kate sometimes became frustrated with how long it took her to color the intricate patterns.

She settled on starting with the Disney Princess book. She flipped through the mostly filled pages until she came across a blank one. It was the outline of Rapunzel swinging on her hair, just above the grass. Yes, this one will do nicely, Kate thought. 

Now Kate was not concerned with making her coloring pages accurate. Sure, in the movie Rapunzel had golden hair, but in Kate’s opinion she would look much better with hot pink hair. And a hot pink dress. And just for fun the grass should be hot pink too. Hot pink was the best color after all. 

After hot pink Rapunzel was colored, Kate moved on to lime green and sunset orange Mulan and then electric blue Pocahontas. By the time she had started on rainbow Cinderella, Derek had begun to stir in his seat. He fell asleep with Spencer leaning on his shoulder but at some point during the night they switched places. 

Derek sat up straight, careful not to wake Spencer. He blinked a few times before turning towards Kate. 

“Hey kiddo, how long have you been up?” He whispered. Kate shrugged in response. 

“I made three drawings,” she said. 

“Wow, that’s a lot. Can I see them?” Kate showed him one by one. Derek praised everyone of course, complimenting the bold color choices. 

“Dad, I’m hungry,” Kate said once she put her coloring book down. It took Derek a second to realize that she was talking to him. 

“Next time a flight attendant comes by I’ll ask about breakfast. Until then, here,” he tossed her a bag of pretzels. “They brought these by last night but you were already asleep.” 

“Thank you,” she said before tearing the package open and munching on the pretzels. Spencer woke up just then, stretching and yawning. He was a little hungover and he had a headache, but he’d had much worse.

“Morning,” he mumbled, wiping a hand over his face. 

“Good morning Daddy,” Kate said, hugging his arm. 

“Pretzels for breakfast?” he asked, though his tone was not disapproving. Derek shrugged.

A few moments later a flight attendant came by to get their breakfast orders. Kate got waffles of course, and Spencer and Derek both ordered eggs and toast and coffee. While they waited for their breakfast, Spencer helped Kate work the television. The first class televisions were able to connect to cable which meant that Kate could watch Nickelodeon, and Derek and Spencer could watch Law and Order reruns and make fun of them together. 

It was three hours later when they finally landed. Derek looked at his phone, which had just updated to central european summer time. It read two pm. It was trippy, they had been on the plane for only ten hours, yet it was sixteen hours later. 

They checked into the hotel first. Of course Rossi went all out and booked a five star hotel in the center of Rome. It was a twenty minute drive there from the airport. Kate could barely contain her excitement. She was bouncing in her seat of the rental car, pointing to everything she saw through the windows. 

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw where they were staying. Their hotel was right next to the Colosseum, which, by the way, was much more impressive in person. 

“Daddy, look!” Kate exclaimed. “It’s so big!”

“We should check it out tomorrow,” Derek said. 

“That’s a great idea,” Spencer agreed. 

Their hotel room was huge, way bigger than the ones they usually stayed in on cases. Rossi had booked them a family suite, meaning there was a large central living space, a kitchen and two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Kate’s room had bunk beds, a couch, and her own television. Spencer was definitely going to have to set some ground rules about that. The last thing he wanted was Kate staying up all night and being too tired to have fun the next day.

Then there was Spencer and Derek’s room. It was huge, with a king sized bed directly in the center. Off of the room was a luxurious bathroom with a glass shower and a marble bathtub big enough for both of them. Yeah, Spencer and Derek would definitely be taking advantage of that. 

“Babe look,” Derek said once they had dropped their bags on the bed. Spencer looked over to where his husband was pointing. There was a mini fridge right next to the bed that was stocked with alcohol. 

“Want a drink?” Derek asked, pulling out a few wine coolers,” 

“It’s three in the afternoon,” 

“So, we’re on vacation. And these things have like a six percent alcohol content,” Derek said, shrugging. “The real question is whether you want watermelon or mixed berry flavored.”

“Mixed berry.” 

Spencer checked in on Kate soon after he had unpacked, making sure she was doing the same and that he and Derek could get some alone time. 

“You can watch cartoons when you’re done packing,” Spencer said, flipping through channels until he found one in english. “Derek and I will be in our room if you need us okay?” Kate nodded. 

“Can I have a snack daddy?” she asked. 

“Go ahead. All of the snacks are in the bag on the kitchen counter.”

“Okay.”

Satisfied that Kate would be able to entertain herself, Spencer returned to his bedroom. Derek was lying on their bed, sipping his wine cooler and fiddling with his phone. 

“Hi,” Spencer said, kicking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed. 

“Well hello there pretty boy,” Derek said, tossing his phone aside. “I just got a text from Rossi. Apparently he made us dinner reservations at the hotel restaurant tonight.”

“Of course he did,” Spencer laughed. 

“But that’s not until eight. We have five hours all to ourselves,” Derek purred, letting his fingers brush up Spencer’s arm. Spencer bit his lip a little, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“You okay Spence?” Derek asked, noticing the change in his husband. 

“Yeah, I just feel guilty leaving Kate alone,” he said. 

“She’s just in the other room, baby. If it makes you feel better we don’t have to do this right now. We can go hang out with her.” 

“No, trust me Derek, I really want you right now. I just feel bad that she doesn't have anyone to play with,” Spencer said. Derek hummed in agreement. Then he smiled. 

“Well, we could always give her a playmate,” Derek said. Spencer cocked his head in confusion. “You know I love Kate like she’s my own, but I missed the baby years. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have another baby.” 

“You mean adopt?” Spencer asked.

“Maybe. Or we could find a surrogate.”

Spencer thought about that for a moment. Kate had been a fluke. Not a mistake, he would never call her that, but he hadn’t intended to be a parent, especially not as young as he was. The thought of having another child rarely crossed his mind. But Derek was right. It wasn’t a bad idea at all.

“You really want to have a baby with me?” Spencer asked softly. 

“Yeah, I really do,” Derek said. “Spencer do you remember what I asked you outside the hospital when Kate was having her appendix out? Right before our first kiss?”

“You asked me a few questions, which one are you referring to?” 

“I asked if you thought I would make a good dad, if I was ready. Thing is, you never really answered me. Do you think I’ll be a good dad?” 

Spencer thought for a moment. It was a loaded question. Derek was one of the kindest, most caring people he knew, but there was so much more to parenting than that. He thought of all the lessons that Kate had taught him, all of the things that you can’t learn in parenting books. Was Derek ready to learn those lessons the hard way? As he was mulling it over, a thought suddenly came to mind. 

“You already are a good dad,” Spencer said. “Sure, you missed her younger years, but you’ve been parenting Kate since we got together. There’s no guidebook for how to parent your boyfriend’s daughter- actually, there are plenty of guidebooks for that under normal circumstances. But our lives are not normal, our jobs are not normal, we’re not normal.”

“Maybe you lack the technical expertise when it comes to changing diapers, or swaddling a baby, but those can be learned. You know what can’t be learned? Patience. Compassion. Love. Derek, I have seen you come home from a full day of hunting serial killers on two hours of sleep and still sit up and play with Kate until bedtime. I think you’re as ready as you could ever be.” 

Derek was moved by Spencer’s words. He tackled him to the bed, planting kisses all over his husband’s face. Spencer squeaked out a laugh at the sudden motion. 

“You always know what to say babe,” Derek mumbled into Spencer’s neck. “Does this mean we’re having a baby?” Spencer nodded and intertwined his fingers with Derek’s, bringing his fingers up to kiss them. 

“We can start looking for a surrogate when we get home,” Spencer said.

“You know, Penelope’s always saying how she’d love to carry my beautiful babies.”

“She’ll be first on our list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing!


	3. The Best Part of Dinner is the Dessert

It was almost ten when they arrived back at the hotel room after dinner. Rossi had gone all out for their first night, ordering in advance for them. They tried all sorts of new dishes, some that they liked and others that they didn’t. The best part of dinner, however, was watching the sun set over the colosseum. 

They had not yet adapted to the time difference which meant that Kate was still wide awake, despite the late hour. It was only four pm back home, and Kate wouldn’t be ready for bed for at least another four hours. That posed a bit of a problem. If she waited until her regular bedtime, it would be two in the morning when she finally went to sleep. Then she wouldn’t wake up until noon the next day. 

On the other hand, if Spencer tried to make her go to bed now she would have trouble sleeping and maybe even throw a fit. There was a third option too, which was to let her stay up until two and then wake her up before she’d gotten the recommended full ten hours, but then she would just be cranky all day. In the end, Spencer decided that the best course of action was to make her go to sleep early. 

“Kate,” Spencer said when they got back to the room. “It’s time for bed.” 

Kate stopped dead in her tracks as if she was trying to figure out if Spencer was being serious. She of course didn’t want to go to bed, she wasn’t even tired, and she intended to tell her parents as much. 

“But I’m not tired,” she said. 

“I know you’re not, but if you stay up until you feel tired, you’ll sleep in late tomorrow and we’ll miss our colosseum tour,” Spencer said. That part was true. They had booked a tour for noon the next day.

“Daddy, please don’t make me go to bed,” she begged. “I’m not tired!” 

“Kate, I know you don’t want to, but this is for your own good. I need you to go get your pajamas on.” Kate crossed her arms and stomped off to her room, leaving Spencer and Derek alone in the living room. 

“You alright?” Derek asked, seeing Spencer shake his head. 

“I knew this was coming, but I still don’t like doing it,” he replied. 

“I know you don’t.” Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer’s shoulder. “I packed some melatonin gummies if you want to give her one of those. It might help her sleep.” 

“That would be great.” Spencer sighed in relief. 

Derek went to grab the bottle from the kitchen. Next to their medicine bag on the counter there was a note written on the hotel stationary. He grabbed it along with the bottle of gummies and brought them back to the living room. 

“There was a note left on the counter,” Derek said as he handed Spencer the bottle, then read the note out loud. “Mr.s Morgan-Reid. The bedroom has been set up per your request -Housekeeping.”

“I didn’t put in any requests, did you?” Spencer asked, not looking up from the label of the melatonin bottle.

“No. Rossi must have.” 

Kate returned to the room a moment later. She still seemed upset but she wasn’t stomping anymore. Spencer took a seat on the couch and beckoned for her to sit next to him. 

“Hey. We had a good day today. I know you’re upset that I’m making you go to bed, but I’m doing it so we can have another good day tomorrow, okay?” He said. Kate nodded, but still didn’t speak. 

“Here, this will help you sleep.” Spencer handed Kate a gummy. She eyed it suspiciously, but popped it into her mouth. “Do you want me to read to you?”

“No. I want to read to myself,” she said. Spencer sighed inwardly. 

“Okay sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, still not meeting Spencer’s eyes. She got up to go back to her room, then turned to Derek. “Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight Kate,” Derek replied. 

Once Kate was gone, Derek sat next to Spencer on the couch. Spencer leaned back against Derek, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“I was expecting that to go worse.” Spencer muttered. 

“Me too. She’s had a long couple days. She’s probably just over tired and doesn’t even know it.” Spencer leaned back to kiss Derek chastely. 

“Ready for bed?” Spencer asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Derek said. He stood up, then before Spencer could react, he wrapped his arms around his legs, tossing his husband over his shoulder and carrying him off towards the bedroom. 

“Derek!” Spencer squealed, struggling against the older man’s hold. 

“Keep squirming and I’ll drop you,” Derek warned as he pushed the bedroom door open with his foot. He dropped Spencer on the bed that was now covered with rose petals. Spencer narrowly avoided the bucket of ice and champagne bottles in the middle of the bed. 

“Remind me to send Rossi a thank you letter when we get home,” Derek said. He climbed on the bed to hover over Spencer. 

“Please don’t talk about Rossi when we’re about to have sex,” Spencer groaned. 

“Shut up,” Derek chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Spencer. Sencer kissed back and hooked one of his legs around Derek’s back to pull him closer. Derek worked the buttons of Spencer’s shirt open with one hand while the other propped him up. He ran his hand over the smooth planes of Spencer’s chest and stomach, stopping to tug on one of his nipples. Spencer moaned into Derek’s mouth, shifting his hips upwards to get some friction. 

“What do you want, Spence?” Derek asked, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes. Spencer bit his lip but didn’t reply. He rolled his hips upwards again. “Spence?”

“I uh, I want to try something new if that’s okay,” Spencer said quietly. 

“What is it?” Derek asked, sitting back on his heels. Spencer looked down at his hands, nervous to ask for what he wanted. 

“Baby you know I’m not gonna make fun of you or anything. You can tell me what you want.” Derek placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Spencer took a deep breath, deciding that he might as well just say it. 

“I want to top tonight,” he said. Derek blinked a few times but remained silent. Spencer instantly regretted asking. “Or not, we don’t have to-”

“Spencer,” Derek cut him off. “You can top tonight babe, I’m okay with that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged. “I’m gonna warn you though, it’s gonna take a lot of prepping. I haven’t done this since I was in college.” 

“Okay!” Spencer sprung up from under Derek to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. 

“Wow, you are excited. How long have you been sitting on this?” Derek asked. Spencer blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“A while.” He settled between the older man’s parted thighs, letting his hands rest on his lover’s knees. “How do you want it?” 

“I’m up for anything Spence. I trust you. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Spencer nodded and leaned down to give Derek one last kiss before he began prepping him. 

Spencer poured some lube into his palm, warming it up before spreading it onto his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” Spencer asked. 

“Yeah. Just go slow.” 

Spencer touches his index finger to Derek’s rim. The muscle spasmed at the sudden contact. Spencer massaged the rim for a while, just to make sure Derek was relaxed and that it wouldn’t hurt when Spencer finally penetrated him. 

After Derek was sufficiently relaxed and wet, Spencer looked up at him, silently asking permission. Derek gave a quick nod. Spencer pushed his index finger in, just to the first knuckle. Derek hissed at the sudden burn.

Once Derek had settled back down, Spencer pushed his finger in further. He pumped it in and out, keeping a slow but consistent pace. 

“I’m ready for another,” Derek said after a few minutes. Spencer added a second finger just as carefully as he had the first. Then he added a third. He scissored Derek open, watching his lover’s face contort in pleasure. Derek let out a moan and a full body shiver when Spencer brushed over his prostate. 

“Do it again,” he demanded. Spencer did as he was told. He hit Derek’s prostate again and again until Derek was practically writhing beneath him. 

“Spence, I’m getting close,” he grunted. Spencer stopped right away, wanting to make sure Derek would last long enough for Spencer to fuck him. Spencer pulled his fingers up and lined himself up at Derek’s entrance. 

“Just do it already,” Derek said. Spencer pushed in with a moan. Derek was so hot and tight inside.

“Der, you feel so good,” Spencer groaned.

“You too babe,” Derek panted. Spencer set a brutal pace, drawing himself out of Derek so that just the tip was left inside, then slamming back in until his balls were flush against his rim. With every thrust he hit Derek’s prostate, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Derek wasn’t as experienced in bottoming as Spencer was, so he wouldn’t be able to come unless he got some sort of friction on his cock soon. 

“Spence, need you to touch me baby.” He said. Spencer wrapped a hand around Derek’s hardness and began jacking him off. Three good tugs was all Derek needed to climax all over Spencer’s hand. 

After his orgasm had ended, Derek flopped back on the bed, sated, with Spencer still inside him. Spencer wiped his hand off on the bedspread. 

“Um, Derek?” he asked. 

“Mhm?” 

“Can I keep going? I haven’t come yet.” 

“Yeah, go ahead baby.” Spencer continued fucking Derek, keeping his thrusts shallow so he didn’t overstimulate his husband’s prostate. By the time his orgasm reached him, Spencer was burying himself inside Derek like his life depended on it. He came with a shout, shoving himself as deep as he could. A moment later he collapsed next to Derek on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. 

“We have to do that more often,” Spencer gasped. 

“Agreed.” Now that he had mostly recovered from his orgasm, Derek stood up on shaking legs and made his way to the ensuite to run a bath for the two of them. 

“Hey,” Spencer said when Derek came back into the room. 

“Hey,” Derek replied.”Let’s take a bath, okay?” 

“Okay,” Spencer said following Derek into the bathroom. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed the bottle of champagne from the bucket. If they were going to do the marathon sex thing, they were gonna need the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've just had so much going on with my birthday and my sister moving into college and me beginning the college application process. With school starting up again soon I can't promise regular updates for a while, but I will try my best! Thank you all once again for the support you give me!


	4. Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! A chapter! That's rare! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Spencer’s alarm went off at eight the next day. He got up immediately, as always, so that he didn’t fall back to sleep. Derek, however, stayed in bed. Derek and Spencer had very different morning routines. Derek only needed twenty minutes to get ready in the mornings, Spencer needed at least an hour, as he had many quirks and rituals he needed to satisfy. For example, because he and Spencer bathed the night before, Derek wouldn’t need to shower this morning. Spencer, on the other hand, had to shower every morning no exceptions, and he needed to do it as soon as he woke up so his hair would be mostly dry when he left the room. His showers were longer than Derek’s too, as he had to shampoo and condition his hair, then brush it out. 

After he had showered, Spencer dressed himself in a white and navy polka dotted button up and a pair of tan bermuda shorts, that Derek had forced him to buy. It was hot in Rome at this time of year, about the same temperature as Virginia, but much less humid, and they would be walking most of the day. Spencer was reluctant to admit it, but shorts would probably be the best option. 

Derek was just starting to stir when Spencer left the bedroom in search of coffee. Kate was sitting in the living room, watching youtube on her ipad and drinking a juice box. She was already dressed and her hair was pulled into a lopsided ponytail that she had undoubtedly done herself. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Spencer said while filling the coffee pot with water. 

“Morning Daddy,” she said, thankfully not still upset with Spencer after the previous night. 

“How long have you been up?” Kate shrugged. 

Derek came out of the bedroom a moment later, only in his boxers. He stood behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders, placing a few kisses on his neck. 

“Good morning,” Spencer said, unable to control his smile. 

“Morning,” Derek mumbled. Spencer turned around in Derek’s arms to kiss him, wincing a little at his lover’s morning breath. 

“I hate waking up without you,” Derek said.

“You should wake up earlier then.” 

“Smartass.” 

“Language,” Spencer reminded him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say mom.” 

“Go get dressed.” Derek trudged back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. Spencer poured his coffee and took it to the living room to sit down next to Kate. He glanced over her shoulder to see what she was watching. It was a video of someone playing with barbie dolls. Spencer never really understood why she liked these videos, especially when she had plenty of barbies of her own that she could be playing with, rather than watching someone else play with them. 

Derek rejoined them a moment later, now dressed in a pair of slightly distressed denim shorts and a grey t-shirt that was much tighter than what he usually wore to work. Spencer drooled a little (metaphorically of course) at his husband’s muscled torso. No matter how many times he got to look at him, Derek still made him weak in the knees. 

“Who’s ready for breakfast?” Derek asked. 

“Me!” Kate exclaimed, jumping off the couch, her headphones clattered to the floor in excitement.

“Careful,” Spencer cautioned, though Kate wasn’t listening.

“Do they have waffles?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.” Derek said. 

They made their way to the roof of the hotel where breakfast was being served. It was much like a continental breakfast that Spencer and Derek were accustomed to back home. They had plenty of pastries and fruit and even a waffle station. Kate’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when she saw all of the options laid out in front of her. 

“I want all of it Daddy,” Kate said. 

“You can have whatever you want honey,” Spencer said.

The waffle that Kate created was a monstrosity. It was packed with chocolate chips, bananas, and three different kinds of nuts. She topped it off with whipped cream, maple blueberry and strawberry syrup, gummy bears, gummy worms, strawberry slices and blueberries. It made Spencer a little sick looking at it. He opted for a simple bowl of cereal instead.

After breakfast they returned to their room so Kate could change after she inevitably spilled syrup on her shirt. Spencer checked his watch which read quarter to ten. The tour of the colosseum wasn’t until noon, so they had some time to kill. 

Derek must have been thinking the same thing because he said “Let’s go down to the pool for a while.”

“Yeah!” Kate agreed enthusiastically. She had loved swimming since she was a little girl, unlike Spencer. When she was just a year old Diana bugged Spencer into putting her in swim classes until he finally broke down and signed her up at their local YMCA. It turned out to be not as bad as Spencer had anticipated. Swimming still was not his favorite activity, but he relished the time he spent with his daughter. 

He was just glad that she was old enough now that he didn’t have to go in the water with her. Sitting in the sun in a lounge chair next to the pool was a much better use of his time. Kate on the other hand was a fish. Once she got in the water Spencer had to practically drag her out. Derek was a happy medium. He would go in the water for a while, splash around with Kate and whatnot, but he enjoyed relaxing in a beach chair or playing a game of volleyball just as much. Right when they started dating he had convinced Spencer to play a round of volleyball at a family cookout. It ended in their second ER trip in a month, the first having been when Kate had her appendix out. 

Kate hopped in the water as soon as they got to the pool. It was a good thing that Spencer had the foresight to put her sunscreen on in the room. There were a few other people at the pool, but it was mostly empty. There was a little girl swimming by herself in the shallow end of the pool that Kate was eyeing hopefully. 

Spencer and Derek picked a couple chairs right in the sun by the shallow end where they could see Kate well. Spencer sat down and got the sunscreen out of the towel bag and pulled his shirt over his head. He was about to apply it when Derek sat behind him in the lounge chair. 

“Let me baby.” He took the sunscreen from Spencer, not waiting for an answer. “Hold this for me.”

Derek’s wedding ring fell into Spencer’s hands. Spencer couldn’t help but smile as he held the gold band. He had bought that ring a week before his and Derek’s mutual proposal and it had burned a hole in his pocket. He was like Gollum, he couldn’t seem to put it down. He stared at it all the time. He nearly pulled it out and proposed half a dozen times leading up to their dinner party. He had not lost fascination with it after he had proposed either. He would take Derek’s hand all the time, when he was sleeping, when they were on the jet, when they were doing paperwork after a case. Derek always indulged him, but he didn’t really get Spencer’s fascination. Yes, the ring was a symbol of their love for each other, but it was just that, a symbol, albeit an important one. 

Whatever the reason for his fascination, he was so transfixed with the golden band, that he nearly jumped at Derek’s warm hands on his back. It didn’t take long for him to settle though, as Derek massaged the sunscreen into his skin. 

“Does this remind you of our wedding night?” Derek purred in his ear. 

“Yeah,” Spencer breathed, trying to keep his eyes open. In his peripheral vision he could see Kate talking to the girl in the pool.

Derek’s hands drifted from Spencer’s back over to his chest and stomach, spreading the sunscreen there. 

“I love you so much,” Derek mumbled, placing kisses on the back of Spencer’s neck. “So happy I’m here with you.” 

Spencer remained silent, relishing his lover’s sweet words. He slid one hand behind him to rest on Derek’s knee, giving it a squeeze. His breath caught in his throat when Derek’s fingers brushed over his naval, just below the waistband of his swim trunks. 

“Derek, we’re in public” Spencer squealed. 

“M’ not doing anything. Just making sure you don’t get burnt.”

“Okay, sure you are,” Spencer said, swatting Derek’s hands away. “I can finish on my own.”Derek smirked but stood up. 

“Well I’m going in the pool. Feel free to join me.” 

“Maybe later.” Spencer finished his sunscreen then settled back in his chair to watch his daughter and husband swim. Kate doggy paddled up to Derek, asking him something that Spencer couldn’t hear. Derek laughed but agreed. Then he picked her up and tossed her into the deep end. She let out a delighted squeal that was drowned out when she fell under the water. She resurfaced a moment later and Swam back to Derek, wanting him to throw her again. They went on like that for a while until Kate got bored and went back to splashing around with her new friend. 

Spencer must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to droplets of water dripping onto his chest. He blinked a few times, disoriented by his sudden awakening. 

“Tired babe?” Derek asked as he toweled off his back. 

“You kept me up all night.” Derek stood over Spencer and bent over to give him a hug. “Der, you’re wet.” Spencer complained.

“It’s only water. It’ll dry.” Spencer huffed but accepted the hug. Despite the cold and the wet, he did enjoy having Derek’s muscled chest pressed up against his face. That was until Derek tightened his grip and pulled him up out of the chair. 

“Derek? Woah!” in one fluid motion Derek wrapped one arm tighter around Spencer’s torso and one under his ass, hiking him up until he was being carried over Derek’s shoulder like he had been the night before. 

“Time for a swim, pretty boy,” Derek said.

“What? No. No! Der, put me down!” Spencer squirmed in Derek's grip, but it was too late. Derek had made up his mind that Spencer was going in the pool. 

The water was freezing. Okay, maybe freezing was an exaggeration, but it was cold. Spencer’s head popped out of the water almost as quickly as it had gone under. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and glared up at his husband. 

“How’s the water?” Derek asked. 

“Derek Morgan-Reid I will file for an annulment,” Spencer threatened. 

“Oh yeah on what grounds?” He asked, kneeling over the pool. Spencer swam to the side where Derek was. 

“I was clearly not in my right mind when I married you.” Spencer pushed himself up on the side to kiss Derek. He took advantage of his husband’s distraction to grab him by the shoulders and pull him into the pool. Derek tumbled head first in the water and came up spluttering. 

“I guess that’s fair.” Derek said. Spencer laughed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “You are a menace Spence.” 

“You love me though.”

“Yes I do.” They kissed briefly before Spencer pulled back. “We leave soon if we want to make it to the colosseum for our tour.” 

“Alright. Let’s get Kate.” 

“Kate, it’s time to go,” Spencer called to her.

‘Aww, do I have to?” 

“Don’t you want to see the colosseum?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. I guess. But what if I never see my friend again?”

“We’ll go talk to her parents. Maybe you two can go swimming again tomorrow morning.” Spencer said.

“They're over there,” The girl said, pointing to two women lounging on the other side of the pool.

Spencer and Derek got out of the pool and grabbed their towels before heading over to where the girl pointed. The women looked up when they approached. One was blonde and wearing a red one piece, while the other was a redhead in a pair of jean shorts and a green bikini top.

“Hi, I’m Derek, and this is my husband Spencer,” Derek said. “Our daughters are playing together in the pool.” 

“Oh hey. I’m Kendra and this is my wife Jess,” the redhead said. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Jess said. 

“So we’re about to go on a colosseum tour, but Kate’s worried that she’ll never see her friend again. Do you think we could set up a time for tomorrow where we could all meet here again?” Spencer asked. 

“Yeah that sounds awesome, Isabella would love that,” Kendra said. “Are you guys doing a private tour or a group tour?”

“Group tour. At noon.” Derek replied. 

“Oh my god, we’re on that tour,” Jess said. 

“Oh that’s so cool.” Spencer enthused. 

“Why don’t we meet up in the hotel lobby at quarter of so we can walk over together,” Jess suggested. 

“That’s perfect. See you then,” Derek said. 

Half an hour later they were dried off, dressed, and getting ready to leave the hotel room. 

“Kate do you want your sun hat?” Spencer called from his bedroom. 

“What?” Kate asked, coming to the doorway. 

“Your sun hat, do you want it?” He held the floppy straw hat out to her. 

“Yeah,” she put it on and tied the ribbon loosely around her chin. 

“Der, where’s your baseball cap?” 

“I got it on baby,” Derek said. “And your bag is next to the kitchen counter.” 

“Okay. we should be good to go then.” Spencer said. “Kate, please go potty before we leave.”

“I don’t have to go potty.” 

“At least try. I don’t know if there are bathrooms there. Derek and I will try too.” 

“Okay, fine.” 

Just as Spencer was about to leave the bedroom, his phone rang. Caller ID showed that it was Rossi, probably calling to check on them. 

“Hey Dave,” Spencer answered. 

“Spencer! How are you?”

“I’m great. We’re having a lot of fun.” 

“That’s wonderful. What do you guys have planned for today?”

“We went swimming this morning and we're about to leave to take a colosseum tour.” 

“Excellent. Excellent. Hey, don’t make dinner plans tonight, I already have something in mind. I’ll text you the address. Be there at six thirty.”

“Are you not going to tell me what it is?” 

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” 

“I guess. Okay then. We have to go now. I’ll talk to you later Dave.” 

“Bye Spencer.” 

“Who was that?” Derek asked when he came out of the bathroom. 

“Rossi. He made us surprise dinner plans.”

“That’s Dave for you.”

“Yes it is. Come on, we’re going to be late for the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a brief hiatus I am finally back. I was a little worried that I wouldn't remember how to write this. Luckily I fell right back into the rhythm. Expect the next chapter in about a week!

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Here's a chapter! (and it's on time!)


End file.
